Sisters are sisters
by PunkR0CK Rachel
Summary: (A request by Rio Storm) This story tells how the Diamond sisters would cope with surprising news, how they care for one another and their love for one another. 'Sisters are sisters. They have their ups and downs, their sweet and sour moments and their tremendous love and their petty hatred of one another because they're sisters. It's how they are.'


(A request by Rio Storm) This story tells how the Diamond sisters would cope with surprising news, how they care for one another and their love for one another. 'Sisters are sisters. They have their ups and downs, their sweet and sour moments and their tremendous love and their petty hatred of one another because they're sisters. It's how they are.'

 **A request by Rio Storm about the Diamonds as sisters in a Human AU. So enjoy everyone!**

(White-Willow, Yellow-Yana, Blue-Belle and Pink-Phoebe)

* * *

"Phoebe, do you have any idea what you've done?!" Yana shouted as she met eyes with her youngest sister, Phoebe.

Yana earlier received a call during her busy work hours in her tall office building. And it was from her twin sister, Belle. Yana questioned herself why Belle would call her when Belle also had work hours and when she picked up the call, she told her secretary to cancel everything in her schedule and Yana found herself at the police station where Belle was along with their youngest and sometimes a 'pain-in-the-neck' sister, Phoebe. The trip back home was awkwardly quiet. Belle wanted to break the tension but she didn't know how so she remained quiet.

"I had to, okay?!" Phoebe shouted back. "I couldn't just leave Belle like that!"

"You'll be charged with assault and get thrown into jail for years!"

"I know that but I **had** to do it!"

Belle was in the living room with the siblings' eldest sister, Willow. Willow was the breadwinner of the family after their parents had abandon them. When Willow also received the call from Belle in the middle of a task, she immediately stop what she was doing and quickly drove back home. She already expected that Yana and Phoebe would be at each others' throats but she didn't expect that it would be really serious.

Looking up at Belle who was quiet and speechless, Willow placed her hands on the table and clasped it with Belle's. Belle also looked up to be embraced in her sister's arms. And that made Belle burst into tears. Willow comfortingly stroke Belle's hair as Belle cried on her sister's shoulder. When Belle had calm down, they pulled away from the hug. Willow handed her a box of tissue to wipe her teared-up face.

"Is...is it true of what Phoebe did?" Willow finally asked. Belle didn't answer but just nodded to her. "Why?"

Phoebe gripped her sleeves. "It-it was because of...me..." Belle fought the tears by gripping her sleeves tightly. "I-I...should've...I should've done _something_...it's...it's...all...my fault, Willow."

Willow pulled her in for another hug again and like any other sisters would do, she gave Belle's forehead a comforting kiss to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay. Calm down..." Willow spoke softly. Belle calmed herself down again when hearing the soothing voice of Willow. "It's not your fault, Belle."

"It is, Willow,"

Willow looked down at her sister, "How can it be your fault?"

Belle scooted away from her sister before beginning to explain despite the pain by just thinking about it, "He-he tried to attack me. Phoebe came and protected me but...it soon became a fight. It went out of control. I didn't know what to do. I-I was the one who called the police. This wouldn't happen if I had defended myself."

Willow nodded at Belle's explanation but was confused at one thing: "Why would he tried to attack you?"

Willow raised an eyebrow, slightly confused when Belle placed her hand on her stomach. Belle couldn't explain because Phoebe's voice had elevated higher than Yana's. "I HAD TO CAUSE BELLE WAS GETTING HURT! I WANTED TO SAVED HER!"

"BELLE COULD PROTECT HERSELF, PHOEBE! SHE'S A FIGHTER FOR YEARS! WHY WOULD YOU GET INTO A FIGHT WITH HIM IF BELLE COULD PROTECT HERSELF?!"

'That's it,' Belle came inside the kitchen, followed by Willow, and stood between Yana and Phoebe. "Yana, listen. I'm glad Phoebe was there at the time. I needed some help, okay?"

"Belle, I know you! Why would you need help?"

Belle then urged herself to tell but she didn't have the guts to do it. Yana and Willow looked at each other confused by their sister's act while Phoebe had a worried look. She touched Belle's shoulder, "Sis, are you sure you want to tell them?" Belle nodded.

"What are you gonna tell us?" Yana asked.

Belle gulped and finally let out her secret she wanted to tell her two sisters all this time. "I'm eight months pregnant,"

Yana and Willow couldn't believe their ears. They didn't knew their loved sister was pregnant all this time. They never saw the symptoms of Belle's pregnancy this past few months. Belle didn't puke, had any major stomach pain or anything. That's when it clicked.

"He wanted an abortion, didn't he?" Willow spoke out.

Belle nodded. "He forced me to. I couldn't help myself. I told him no but he was insistent. He beat me up everyday just so I could get an abortion but I didn't want to. That's why he tried to attack me."

Yana's anger burst out immediately, "That jerk! When I get my hands on him, I swear-!" Yana stopped when Belle held her stomach. "Belle! What's wrong?"

"She-the baby's coming...take me to the hospital," Belle told. By that, Willow got ready with the car while Yana and Phoebe led Belle into the car to be rushed to the hospital immediately. When they arrived, they were waiting outside the ward room; Willow sitting on the chair, thinking of what would happen, Phoebe sitting on the chairs with her her arms crossed and her feet tapping with worry while Yana walked back and forth. The labour took them hours to wait and as every hour passed by, it worried the sisters more. Getting beaten up for months would have caused major problems not only to Belle but also the baby.

"I should've stopped the fight when she told me...I should have," Phoebe whispered out.

"Phoebe, don't push yourself too much, alright?" Willow comforted her.

Yana stopped herself in front of Phoebe. She felt bad about herself for arguing her sister like that, accusing her and shouting at her. She never knew it was all because of Belle's pregnancy. Now, the labour would either be what they would expect or even not. 'Oh god, please be safe,' Yana spoke until she knelt down and hugged Phoebe. "Phoebe, I'm-I'm so sorry...I-I didn't know..." Yana cried out. "I'm...sorry..."

Phoebe, surprised by the hug, smiled and hugged her back as tears filled up her eyes. "It's okay sis...it's okay. I forgive you. I'm also sorry for being a pain-in-the-neck also,"

Yana pulled away, smiling to her, "It's alright. I forgive you too." They both chuckled before going in for another hug.

Willow wiped the tears from her eyes, touched by the moment she was seeing right in front of her eyes. 'Good to see them getting along at last,'

"Are you Belle Diamond's sisters?" A voice interrupted them. They turned around and one of the nurses in charge of Belle's labour was in front of them. Willow replied to her that they were Belle's sisters. The nurse smiled to them. "You can see her now."

They quickly stepped inside the room. Belle was on the bed, cradling a baby in her arms wrapped in a soft blue baby blanket. "Belle!"

"Hey," She smiled brightly which relieved her sisters more. Belle was back. They saw Belle signaling them to come closer and they did. Belle smiled down at the little baby girl in her arms, glad that the both of them were all well. She introduced her little child to her sisters.

"Awhh...she's so small," Phoebe cooed. "Is she gonna be alright?" Belle nodded and Yana and Willow let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," Willow breathe out.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," Belle spoke to Yana and Willow. "The both of you were busy and I didn't want to burden you."

"Belle, it's alright. You don't have to say sorry because of that," Willow spoke and Yana nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're sisters. We forgive each other," Yana patted Phoebe's hair and Phoebe giggled in reply. "What's her name though?"

Belle smiled lovingly to her daughter before cuddling her close in her arms, "Skye...my little Skye." Belle then smiled to her sisters and they smiled back before they went for a group hug. And all was well after that.

* * *

 **My heart melted just by writing this and so did my sis. I hope you enjoyed everyone especially Rio Storm. Special shout out for you! Hope you loved it!**


End file.
